Crack My Back
by mychakk
Summary: Hannah makes Booth sleep on the couch aggravating his back in the process. Needless to say neither Booth nor Brennan are happy with her. Inspired by FaithinBones' Hannah Stories. Three-shot. Complete.
1. Part One

**Title: Crack My Back  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance  
**Warnings: none  
****Episode: post 6x12 Sin in Sisterhood  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **1/3  
**Status: **complete

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Hannah makes Booth sleep on the couch aggravating his back in the process. Needless to say neither Booth nor Brennan are happy with her. Or how Thai Massage fixed season six. Inspired by FaithinBones' Hannah Stories. Complete.

**AN** _This (not so little) one-shot-turned-three-shot was inspired by the wonderful _**FaithinBones** _and her series _Hannah Stories. _Thus it is dedicated to her for inspiring me with her wonderful work to write something of my own. _

_Enjoy!_

**xxx**

**Part One**

**Xxx**

Booth wasn't exactly sure how this has happened, one moment he and Hannah were eating a dinner and the next one he found himself on his couch with a pillow and a blanket, his bedroom door closed shut. Really. He blamed that time of the month. He shrugged his shoulders and tried to get comfortable on the old couch in his living room. The springs were uneven and it was too short for his long frame, but it will have to do. He tried to ignore the protests coming from his back and sighed. This was going to be a long, long night…

It was the click of his apartment door closing up that finally woke him the next morning. He had tossed and turned and woken up a few times during the night, but in the end was able to sleep some on the old couch in his living room. Now, the Sun was shining into his apartment and he squeezed his eyes, trying to block its' blinding harshness. He turned, trying to get up only to stiff as piercing pain hit his lower back.

Uh-oh.

He breathed in and out slowly, preparing himself for the pain as he tried to get up, then hissed and groaned. This was not good.

"Hannah?" he called, the pain in his voice evident even to his own ears.

But only silence greeted him.

"Uh, Hannah?" he tried again, but realized she must have left and that was it what woke him up in the first place.

He sighed resignedly. This was going to suck. A lot.

After a fair share of groaning and hissing and stiffing and yelping, finally he managed to get up from his couch, standing raggedly. He took a few slow breaths and walked painfully to the kitchen, his back stiff and straight, his movements restrained as he tried to move it as little as possible.

There, on the counter in his kitchen, he saw a yellow post it note.

_Got a breakthrough on my story. Will call you later._

_Figures_. He sighed again, putting the note down. _When he needs her, she's not there._ Again. He pushed the memories of his latest confrontation with Broadsky after Taffet's unauthorized execution. He did not need to be reminded of the loneliness of his empty apartment after he had returned from his post-case dinner with Bones while _Hannah_ was still on her assignment. Then his face softened. But Bones came in the morning with breakfast and coffee and for checking his bandages before leaving for her lab. His face fell and his heart squeezed painfully. He did not need those memories either. He was not going down _that_ line of thinking.

He shook his head, hissed in pain, and swore, finally noticing the time.

"Damn it!" Bones was going to kill him. He was supposed to pick her up fifteen minutes ago. They were scheduled to meet with Caroline today to review the latest case she wanted them to testify on.

He turned cautiously, trying to hasten his moves, but couldn't really do anything more than his stiff gait with small even steps. He needed to get ready. He was so la-

_Bring, bring._

He jumped slightly, whimpering painfully in the process. He tried to locate his ringing cell phone but it was nowhere in sight. Finally, he noticed it near the TV. Before he crossed half the distance to it, it has silenced. He cursed once more and checked the last caller. Bones.

He sighed again and hit the speed dial.

"Booth?! Where are you?!" he heard before he could even introduce himself.

"Uh, Bones…" he started not sure what to say to her.

"Are you alright? You sound like you're in pain." Her tone of voice changed immediately from angry to worried.

"Nooo, I'm fine. Really." He tried to sound normal, but the growing pain made his reply more sarcastic than he intended.

"Are you sure?" she asked, and he could hear the frown in her voice.

"Yes!" he tried to assure her, but his voice came a pitch _too_ high. Something that did not escaped his partner.

"It's your back, isn't it?" she asked knowingly.

"Nooo, why would you say that?" he denied, but knew she'll see right through his futile attempt.

"You sound just like you did when you hurt your back a few years ago." She told him.

"I…"

"Are you still at home?" she asked him and he could hear the telltale sound of car being unlocked.

"Um, yes." He finally relented.

"Alright, stay there." She told him.

"No, Bones-"

But she disconnected already.

He sighed once more. Better put on some decent clothes. Then he looked at himself. He was wearing his old FBI t-shirt and sweats, it will pass. She had seen him in less. He wasn't sure what to do with himself now. He knew sitting down was going to be very painful and was not a real option anyway. He walked cautiously back to the kitchen and tried to pour himself a glass of water. Bones should be here soon.

It took her ten minutes to get to his apartment. She opened the doors using the emergency key he had given her sometime after the Gravedigger kidnapping fiasco.

"Booth?" she asked, closing the door behind her.

"Uh, Hi, Bones!" he tried to sound natural as he looked at her walking into the kitchen.

She spared him one glance and raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you're feeling ok?" she asked him, folding her arms.

"Of course." He tried to sound nonchalant.

"Cause you stand as if you've strained your intertransverse ligament. Again." She informed him, her arms still crossed.

"No, I'm fine." He protested, his voice once again turning the sarcastic undertones.

She just stared at him, pointedly.

"Really." There was a pause. "Fine. You can crack my back and we can get to the court before Caroline has our asses on her plate."

"Alright." She uncrossed her arms and moved toward him, while he turned around slowly. "Actually, I learned a Thai massage. It will help your back even more so. But you need to lay down." She finished standing behind him.

"I can't lay down." He tried to look over his shoulder but quickly stopped with a hiss. "You'll have to crack me up the old fashioned way. Come on, Bones, hit the back, chop, chop."

"But the Thai massage is so much more efficient for your injuries." She protested.

"It took me fifteen minutes to get up from the couch this morning." He grumbled at her. His back was really hurting now.

"Why were you sleeping on the couch?" Brennan asked, disbelievingly. "You know it's not good for your back."

He was silent for a moment, before he admitted reluctantly. "Ah, Hannah closed off bedroom last evening."

"Then why didn't you open it?" she asked puzzled.

He sighed. Why him? "No, I… she threw me out. So I ended up sleeping on the couch."

"What? How could she? Doesn't she know about your back?" Brennan asked.

Booth looked away without saying anything.

Brennan sighed. "The bed should be the best place for the massage." She said and started walking toward the back of his apartment.

"Ah…" Booth stopped. His _bedroom_?

Brennan turned to look at him. "You do want me to help you with your back, right?" she asked.

Booth sighed. They really were going to cut it close with Caroline if they won't hurry up. He moved cautiously behind her to his bedroom.

This was just not his day!

**Xxx**

**End of part one. **

**Xxx**

**Tbc, **_Next: some people get a pretty big surprise. Stay tuned!_

_And review! :)_


	2. Part Two

**Title: Crack My Back  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/ Humor  
**Warnings: none  
****Episode: post 6x12 Sin in Sisterhood  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **2/3  
**Status: **complete

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Hannah makes Booth sleep on the couch aggravating his back in the process. Needless to say neither Booth nor Brennan are happy with her. Or how Thai Massage fixed season six. Inspired by FaithinBones' Hannah Stories. Complete.

**AN** _Thank you for the wonderful reviews and alerts! I'm happy you've enjoyed this so much!_

_Please note part two is from Hannah POV, thus the use of first names in the narrative. Since I watched the beginning of season 6 only once, I'm taking a bit of artistic license for interpretation of some of the facts and details. _

_Enjoy!_

**xxx**

**Part Two**

**xxx**

Hannah huffed indignantly as she ascended the stairs to the apartment. Really, what was Karl thinking? That scoop was a total bogus! A whole morning wasted. She could have spent it with Seeley. Heavens knew they needed some quiet reconciling time. _And_ she still needed to talk to him. She could feel the change in the wind and she needed to make a decision. Soon.

She searched her purse for the keys, grumbling under her nose. He was probably gone already for work. She wished she had ignored Karl's call. Seeley looked so sweet on the couch, still sleeping in the morning.

Finally, she opened the door and walked inside. She didn't really pay any attention to Seeley's jacket and shoes left near the doors, just walked into the living room, throwing her purse onto the couch.

That's when she heard _it_.

A moan.

A _male_ moan, one she was kinda familiar with.

And another one.

A moan of _pleasure_.

"God, _Bones_- please- do- do that again. It- it feels so _good_."

And another moan followed.

And it was coming from the _bedroom_.

"_Ahhh_… wow. …_wow_."

She has heard _enough_.

Marching purposely to the bedroom, she threw the doors open, and stared.

Seeley was laying on his back, still wearing the clothes he had on when she left him this morning. His right leg was bent at his knee with his foot on Temperance's shoulder, his colorful socks bright against her dark grey jacket, while she was kneeling in front of his sprawled form, holding the thigh of his bent leg with her hands. Hands that were _very_ close to a certain part of Seeley's anatomy. Both of them froze staring at her with wide eyes as she gawked at them.

"What the hell is going on?" Hannah asked finally.

"Hannah!" Seeley yelped, trying to sit up, then hissed painfully.

"Booth!" Temperance started, focusing on Seeley.

"Temperance." Hannah crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hannah." The other woman nodded acknowledging her, but her eyes stayed focused on-

"Seeley." Hannah looked back at him, arching her eyebrow.

"Ah, H-hannah, I-I…" he started to sit up once more, and again hissed in pain.

"Booth, don't move, the massage is not over yet, your back is still sore." Temperance said immediately, giving him a look.

"Ah, I-I _got_ that Bones." He whimpered sarcastically, than laid down once more.

"A massage?" Hannah asked puzzled, uncrossing her arms, staring at them.

"Yes, a Thai massage. It combines deep tissue with acupressure. It's quite effective." Temperance explained, putting a pressure on Seeley's other thigh, evoking a pleasant sigh from him, as his eyes closed involuntarily.

"Bones…" he all but moaned pleadingly, trying to get her hands of him.

"Why would he need one?" Hannah asked suspiciously, her eyes narrowing seeing the intimate position and the comfortable way the partners sat in front of her.

"Booth's hurt his back, sleeping on his couch." Temperance replied flippantly, slapping his hands away. "You have to relax." She told him.

"Um, Bones, maybe later?" he asked her, putting his bent leg down finally with a slow measured movement. He hissed slightly.

Hurt his back on the couch? "I-I didn't know." Hannah stuttered.

"Obviously." Temperance turned finally to face her. "Why did you make Booth sleep on the couch? It's not good for his anterior longitudinal ligament." She said, her eyes challenging.

"Bones…." Seeley pleaded behind her, but was ignored.

"I… he never told me." Hannah said, her eyes locked with Temperance's.

"It doesn't matter." Booth tried to intervene.

"Of course it does!" Temperance turned toward him swiftly. "Last time you spent a week on vicodin after hurting your back." She reminded him. _Last time?_

"Only because you tried to crack it, again." Seeley shot back at Temperance.

"Because you insisted." She replied quickly.

"Because it helped before." He said exasperatedly.

"And it helped again in the end." Her reply was smug, her chin lifting up a little.

It brought a tender smile on Seeley's slightly pained face. "That it did."

Hannah stared at them, totally forgotten. She has never seen them bicker that way. She felt again the wind of change deep in her heart, this time far more persistent than ever.

"I don't understand." She tried to insert herself into the conversation once more, looking at Seeley. "Why didn't you tell me about your back? I'd never make you sleep on the couch then."

Before she could get her answer, Temperance turned and glared at her. "You never should have in the first place."

"Bones…" But again Seeley was ignored.

"No-"

"_Leave_ it, Bones, it doesn't matter." He told her sharply, making her turn toward him once more.

"Of course it matters! Your health matters!" she argued passionately then looked back toward Hannah once more. "And you! Why didn't you come to take care of him after the death of Taffet? He was shot and hurt, and you were _not_ there." Her blue eyes were on fire.

"Bones…" Wariness mixed with warning in Seeley's voice.

"I was on an assignment. I could not just leave it." Hannah replied defensively, crossing her arms.

"But Booth needed someone. Needed _you_ to be there for him!"

Temperance's accusation raised ire in Hannah. "Why? _You_ were there for him."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" she protested.

"But you want to be!"

A pregnant pause followed that outburst. Both Temperance and Seeley looked away from each other, clearly uncomfortable.

"I see." Hannah said finally.

They looked up at her simultaneously.

"I'll leave you both to your _massage_." She said, suddenly making the decision she really wanted to make but was putting off so far. "I'll be back later for my things." She finished.

"H-hannah…" Seeley started shocked, trying to get up.

But it was Temperance who caught her arm, hopping from the bed with a surprising speed and agility. "You can't leave."

"Why?" Hannah asked looking back at her.

"Booth needs you." Came the simply reply. A _plea_.

Hannah looked at the man, his wide eyes staring back at her, his head shaking slightly in denial.

"Does he…?" she asked quietly.

"Hannah-"

"I've got an assignment over the seas." She interrupted Seeley, harshly.

"An assignment? You didn't tell me anything about it." She didn't, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do about it. Until now.

Seeley stared at her surprised at this new information, but Hannah continued as if he had not spoken. "I think it would be better if I took it."

"But Booth…" Temperance tried once more, and Hannah looked back at her.

"You can take care of him, like you always do. I'm not needed here."

"Don't say that, Hannah." Seeley pleaded, trying to get up, and hissing in pain.

"Ever since you told me of Temperance's confession, things have been different between us. I tried to ignore it, I get it, it was a tough situation considering your unusual friendship and partnership. But… but you've withdrawn, Seeley. It affected you. It _affected_ you."

"No…"

"Don't deny it. I hear what you mumble in your sleep." She shot back, but felt no satisfaction at his sudden flush and avoidance of Temperance's eyes as the said woman looked at him with curiosity.

"I think it's for the best for _all_ of us that I take the assignment." She finished.

They looked at her once more.

"Crack his back again, Temperance. So he can be _whole_ again."

And while she was aware that the Anthropologist was not so good with innuendo and double meaning, she knew that Temperance got what she tried to say this time. Seeing her nod, Hannah turned and left the partners alone.

**xxx**

**End of Part Two**

**xxx**

**tbc, **_Next: Booth and Brennan talk. Stay tuned. _

_And review! :)_


	3. Part Three

**Title: Crack My Back  
****Characters/Pairings: **canon couples  
**Genre: **Drama/Romance/ Humor  
**Warnings: none  
****Episode: post 6x12 Sin in Sisterhood  
****Rating: **T  
**Chapters: **3/3  
**Status: **complete

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own Bones nor the characters. Just playing with them.

**Summary: **Hannah makes Booth sleep on the couch aggravating his back in the process. Needless to say neither Booth nor Brennan are happy with her. Or how Thai Massage fixed season six. Inspired by FaithinBones' Hannah Stories. Complete.

**AN** _Thank you again for the wonderful reviews and alerts! I'm happy you've enjoyed this so much!_

_Here is the last part. Enjoy!_

**xxx**

**Part Three**

**xxx**

The silence in the Booth's bedroom was overwhelming. Neither Brennan nor Booth looked at the other ever since they had heard the click of the front doors shutting behind Hannah. Brennan was standing next to Booth's bed while the man himself was still lying on top of it.

It was the ring of the phone that finally broke them out of their uncomfortable situation.

"It's yours." Brennan said. "I'll get it." And without waiting for his reply she marched out of his bedroom.

Booth groaned. This was just _not_ his day.

"It's Caroline." She said giving him the phone.

"Shit." He said before he could stop himself. Why him?

"Booth." He replied, already dreading the conversation.

"Were the hell are you?" came the flippant demand.

"I-"

"I've been waiting for you for the past fifteen minutes! You'd better be on your way here, Cher, with that partner of yours! You don't want to make me any more cranky!"

"I… Listen Caroline, I hurt my back today." He said, trying not to wince.

"Well I be damn, are you in hospital incapacitated?" the prosecutor shot back.

"Well, no." he replied.

"Then why are you not here?"

"I-I can't move." He admitted reluctantly.

"I see, and Dr. Brennan? Where is that squint of yours?" she interrogated him more.

"She's here."

"Is she now? What about that blonde doll you have now?"

"Ah, she…" he wracked his brain for something to say.

"Yes, Cher?" Caroline was not in a patient mood. But it was not her business what was going on in his private life.

"Listen, Caroline, we're sorry, but we can't come today. I'm not able to move right now." He told her firmly.

"Yes, yes, don't mind my case load. Really." She grumbled at him, but he ignored her.

"I'll call you later to schedule another meeting, ok?"

"You'd better!" She threatened. "And make sure that that partner of yours cracks your back just like the last time. I want your both cute tushes in my office as soon as possible."

"Ok. Thanks Caroline." He replied with relief.

"Yes." She huffed at him.

"Bye." He disconnected the call before she changed her mind.

He looked up at Bones. She was standing near the door of his bedroom and watching him.

"Caroline won't see us today."

She nodded and bit her lip.

"I-I better go." She said point toward the rest of his apartment.

"Um, Bones?" he called after her uncertainly before she could really leave.

"Yeah?" she looked back at him.

"Can you… Can you help me with my back before you go?" he asked. "Since you're already here, and I still can't really move…"

"Oh, of course."

She walked toward him, but stopped at the feet of his bed, unsure. He looked at her. The tension was overwhelming.

"I-" / "Well-"

They started at the same time and laughed nervously.

"Listen, Bones-" he started but Brennan interrupted him.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" he looked up at her.

"I'm sorry for how things have turned out." She stared down at him, her eyes open and full of compassion. "If I hadn't insisted on the Thai massage…"

"It was not your fault." He reassured her.

"But Hannah-"

"No, I… I think we would have broken up anyway." He admitted reluctantly.

"You do?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, I didn't want to see the signs, but they were there. Hannah was …restless for a time now." He looked away from her. "I guess in the end we wanted different things from each other."

"Oh." She nodded. "I'm still sorry, though."

_Are you_? He wanted to ask, but chastised himself. This was Bones, she always said what she meant. "Ah, well."

Another pause followed, both of them lost in their own thoughts for a moment.

"Is it true?" Brennan asked him softly, hesitantly.

"Huh?" he startled.

"Is it true? What Hannah said? That my confession affected you?" she looked at him, her big eyes focused on his.

"Well. I…" he sighed. "Of course it did." He replied softly.

"Did it affect our working relationship?" she asked him.

"You know it didn't." he replied. He really wanted to get up but his back still hurt like hell.

"And our friendship?" she asked, this time tentatively.

"No, Bones. My confession hadn't affected it earlier, and neither did yours now." _Lair_! A voice whispered at him, but he tried to ignore it.

"But we ended up on two different sides of the world." She said, her voice cracking suddenly. "Are we going to end up on the opposite sides of the world again?"

_This_ broke his heart. He wished he could take her in his arms. "Come here." He said exchanging his hand toward her.

She stared at it for a moment and he wiggled his fingers a little. "Come on, Bones."

She took it tentatively and allowed him to pull her toward him.

Of course both of them forgot about his back. He whimpered painfully.

"Booth! Your back!" she rushed toward him sitting down and touching his shoulders gently.

"Doesn't matter." He hissed through his teeth.

"Of course it does!" she shot back, angrily.

"Bones."

She opened her mouth to protest but he stopped her. "_Bones_."

She closed her mouth, as he took her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"We're not going to end up on the opposite sides of the world. Ok?"

"How do you know that?" she asked him in a small voice.

"Because we are not running anymore."

They stared at each other for a while, their eyes locked, searching, hoping. Their souls reaching and relearning- and finally, _finally, _accepting the truth.

It was Brennan who spoke first. "So, what's next?"

He sighed. "Look, I… just broke up with a serious girlfriend."

"One you loved." She nodded, looking away.

"I… yeah, part of me loved her." He could never lie to Bones, even if he wanted.

"Part of?" she looked back at him.

"Yeah, I told you a few days ago you can love many people but there is only one you love the most."

"And that person never goes away." She nodded.

He looked into her eyes, making sure he has her sole attention. "You never did."

They stared at each other for long while. Finally, she squeezed his hand.

"I'm not scared anymore." She told him.

"I know." He nodded slightly, ignoring the sear of pain in his back.

"And I don't want to have any regrets." She repeated what she has told him a couple of weeks ago.

"I know." He said. "Neither do I."

"Then can we…?" she asked in such a soft hopeful voice that it made his heart clench.

"Look, like I said, I just broke up." He told her gently and hurt with her seeing the flinch his words brought up. He tightened his grip on her hand. "I… I don't want you to be a rebound girl." He said seriously. "I… need some time. Can you give me that?"

She stared at him, her eyes big and vulnerable and all he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and kiss her. But… it was too soon yet. Finally she nodded.

"I can. I can live with that." She smiled at him with that small enigmatic smile of hers.

"Good." He nodded, a smile of his own forming on his lips. "Good." He repeated. "And when I'm ready…"

"We'll be both ready." She finished.

"Yeah…" he smiled widely, a feeling of pleasant expectation spreading in his heart. The time for them was near; he could feel it in his gut.

"Now, can we finish the massage?" she asked him.

He looked into her expectant and mischievous eyes, noticing the smile dancing on her lips. Oh, yes, their time was near, after all he would not be able to resist the little vixen for _long_.

"Sure, Bones. Use your magic knuckles and crack my back!"

**xxx**

**End**

**xxx**

**AN **_Cheesy ending, but hey, it's a happy one! ;) _

_And here ends the story of how Thai massage fixed season 6 :P_

_Thank you for all the reviews and let me know what you think of the last part :)_


End file.
